Jethri
Jethri Gobelyn Clan Ixin bio *Terran, age 17 in Balance of Trade *Trade Secret indicates that Jethri is a specialized clone, with genetically enhanced talents from Arin’s specialized gene pool *lived and crewed until age 17 on Captain Iza Gobelyn’s tradeship, Gobelyn’s Market *at 17, became Terran apprentice trader on Liaden ship Elthoria, out of Solcintra (12th century)Balance of Trade *ven’Deelin apprenticed him as an emissary of sorts, to strengthen relationships between Terran and Liaden traders, guilds, etc. Trader Profile *Jethri has a ten-year Combine Key, for Terra-Trade, signed by his uncle Paitor *as Master Trader ven’Deelin’s apprentice, the Liaden Trade Guild Master at Modrid denied him. *The Guild Master at Irikwae wasn't inclined to trust him, but didn’t block him *His mentor at Irikwae Guild Hall, Trader sig’Lorta, supported him: Trader sig’Lorta was still staring down at the screen. Silence stretched, then Jethri cleared his throat. “The hall master at Modrid said that no Terrans would be allowed into the guild.” His mentor shot him a hard, gray glance. “That is a matter for the masters, who—in all truth—could not have met and decided on any such question, as you are the first Terran who has sought entry into the guild. The rule as it is written—the rule which binds both the guild and yourself is: Any candidate who has demonstrated mastery over the requirements...”''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, Irikwae Port Arin’s “Son” *son of Arin Gobelyn, of a sort *Jethri thought of Arin as father, cuz he raised him from infancy, but Uncle refers to Jethri as “Arin’s youngest brother” Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 *His last name— Gobelyn — came from Arin’s wife (?) Captain Iza Gobelyn *Cousin Mac Gold, who beat him up when he served for a stint on their ore-ship Ixin’s Foster Son *adoped son of Norn ven'Deelin, Master Trader, Clan Ixin **Ixin is High House among The Clans of Liad *Ven’Deelin adopted Jethri to protect him from deadly Balance by Clan Rinork *Jethri fostered for two relumma with delm Tarnia, who also had fostered ven’Deelin. Worked with Tarnia vintners on Irikwae, a Liaden world. Gobelyn Kin Crew Gobelyn’s Market out of New Carpathia *Arin Gobelyn, Iza’s deceased spouse and Jethri’s "father” by cloning *Cris Gobelyn, first mate, Iza’s eldest child *Dyk Gobelyn, cook *Grig Tomas , back-up everything, Arin’s cousin, Seeli’s lover, Jethri’s father-fugure after Arin died *Iza Gobelyn , captain-owner, Jethri’s unMom *Khatelane Gobelyn , pilot *Mel Gobelyn *Paitor Gobelyn, Terra-Trade, Combine trader, Iza’s brother *Seeli Gobelyn, admin, Iza’s second child, Grig’s lover *Zam Gobelyn on Elthoria, Tradeship *Kor Ith yo’Lanna, captain (Clan Justus?) *Norn ven’Deelin, clan Ixin, Master Trader *Pen Rel sig’Kethra , arms master *Gar Sad per’Etla , cargo master *Gaenor tel’Dorbit , first mate , teaches Jethri Liaden language *Ray Jon tel’Ondor, protocol master, teaches Jethri to bow *Vil Tor, ship’s librarian, Jethri’s friend *Kilara pin’Ebit, technician *Rantel ver’Borith, technician At Tarnia’s Clanhouse, Irikwae *Stafeli Maarilex, Delm Tarnia — Norn’s fostermother, Ren Lar’s mother, the twin girls’ Aunt *Ren Lar Maarilex, Master of the Vine, nadelm Tarnia *Pet Ric Maarilex, his young son *Pen Dir, a cousin, off at Liad to school *Meicha Maarilex, a twin daughter of the house, Healer Apprentice *Miandra Maarilex, a twin daughter of the house dramliza (secretly) *Flinx, a plush gray cat with light green eyes *Mr. pel’Saba , the butler *Mrs. tor’Beli , the cook *Anecha, the driver who chauffeured Jethri to the Guild Hall. She didn’t like the poor welcome Jethri got there. *Graem, Ren Lar’s second in the wine cellars *Sun Eli pen’Jerad, tailor Zer Min pel’Oban, dancing master References Category:Characters